triunifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yoma King Castle
L:X Floors Are the L:X floors actually different between each time of day? From what I can see it's not the case: If you defeat the lurker and/or obtain the hidden treasure it keeps saying that you've found them and can't do anything else. I've also been able to find all of the managraphics regardless of what time of day it was (I always enter dungeons in the Morning unless I need to spawn the shop or get a time-of-day-sensitive item). LanceHeart 17:40, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm still only in Ch. 2 on Kanata's Route on my new playthrough, so I'm not in a position to check the higher floors quite yet. It seems that there's some variation (even within the same dungeon sometimes) as to whether hidden treasures and normal treasure chest spawns are shared across multiple time-periods or not. It's possible that the earlier floors of the Castle fall into the "shared" category, while later floors do not--I believe I recall (before my PS3 was stolen) having gotten multiple sets of normal chest spawns when going through the…3rd or 5th floor at different times of day. Lurker is the same across all time periods for a given floor, regardless, though. I'd say that if you're in a position to check, try looking at L:5 and higher and seeing if you get multiple sets of normal chests and multiple Hidden Treasures to plunder by entering at different times of the day. If I get access to L:5 and higher before you get a chance to check it out, I'll let you know what I find out. For Managraphics, it may just be the case that all the ones in the YKC are time-independent--I can use the table that you compiled to check if they're available in time periods other than Morning, just for the sake of completeness. Conjoiner Felka 17:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that, Felka. I'll check the lower levels myself when I get a chance to play the game again. Since you're working on Kanata's story, I'll leave you a message on your talk page to ask for something about Managraphics. LanceHeart 18:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Minor update: It looks like the Hidden Treasure for L1 is shared across time periods, as are the regular treasure spawns. I'll get back to you once I'm able to check this for later floors. Conjoiner Felka 18:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) After some extensive testing, it seems like levels L1 through at the very least L6 don't change regardless of what time of day it is. When a lurker is defeated on a given level, it's subsequently defeated for all times of day. Same goes for the regular treasure chests, Hidden Treasure, Managraphics. Even the Hunting Point's position doesn't change nor does the Boss', though they always regenerate at the same position on the map. Items and monsters encountered are shared across all times and dungeon level doesn't change, either. If you're ok with it, I'll start merging all levels into singular pages with all of the information for the L:X dungeons (at this point it's safe to assume all 13 levels are the same). LanceHeart 20:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm in favor of merging these since the time doesn't seem to make any difference. I'm trying to kill the L13 lurker right now (it's stomping the crap out of me) and it's got the same amount off its HP when I go back during the next time period, plus the treasure chests are empty and I get the same thing from the Hunting Point chest. Coax75ohm 22:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC)